Create your own Shinigami, Vizard, or Arrancar
by Decrusty
Summary: Create and submit your own OC's and I will write a Bleach story about them. All the Vizard, Espadas, and Captains are taken.
1. Profile Outline

Hey, everyone. I'm planning to make a Bleach story and I'd like you all to help me by submitting your own OC's. It's on a first come, first serve basis. I'm looking for Shinigami, Vizards, and Arrancar characters. So copy and paste the profile outline of the characters you want to do, fill it out and send it to me via email (). Thanks!

--Decrusty

P.S.

No more Vizard Characters will be accepted. Also, the Espadas are are filled up and I won't allow any more AWOL arrancar, so the only arrancar I will allow will be Privaron Espadas and Numeros/Fraccion. (But only 2 more Privaron Espada will be accepted.) And all of the captain positions are occupied too.

* * *

SHINIGAMI≈

Name:

Age (has to be less than 800, but age appearance is up to you):

Gender:

Hair (length, color and style):

Eyes:

Overall Appearance( include any accessories, etc.):

Zanpakuto:

Shikai:

Bankai (If they have it, but nothing below 4th seat can have bankai):

Squad:

Rank:

Personality:

History:

Picture (if you have one):

* * *

VIZARD≈

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hair (length, color and style):

Eyes:

Overall Appearance( include any accessories, attire, etc.):

Zanpakuto:

Shikai:

Bankai (If they have it):

Mask appearance:

Former Squad and rank:

Personality:

History:

Picture (if you have one):

* * *

ARRANCAR≈

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hair (length, color and style):

Eyes:

Overall Appearance( include any accessories, customizations to the arrancar outfit, etc.):

Zanpakuto:

Resurreccion (Release Command and Form):

Mask Appearance:

Hole Location:

Rank (Espada, Numero/Fraccion, Privaron Espada):

Rank Number:

Picture (if you have one):


	2. List of Vizard

**List of Vizard:**

No more Vizard Characters will be accepted.

-Ryuuma Shichi (Former Squad 3 Captain)

-Emi Fujimoto (Former Squad 4 Captain)

-Luna Zashi (Former Squad 5 Captain)

-Ryuzaki Uchiha (Former Sqaud 6 Captain)

-Rinato Gakuen (Former Squad 9 Captain)

-Gidon Extra (Former Squad 11 Captain)

-Yoshihiro "Yoshi" Tenbatsu (Former Royal Guard Officer)

-Althea Aio (Former Squad 4 Lt.)

-Dante Retsu (Squad 5 Healer)

-Buck (Former Squad 6 Lt.)

-Kaoru Katsu (Former Squad 10 Lt.)

-Aki Gensai (Former Squad 12 Lt.)

-Vangard Gachu (Former Squad 13 Lt.)


	3. Arrancar Ranks

The Espadas are are filled up and I won't allow any more AWOL arrancar, so the only arrancar I will allow will be Privaron Espadas and Numeros/Fraccion. (But only 2 more Privaron Espada will be accepted.)

**Arrancar Ranks:**

Espada:  
1- Daichi  
2- Rei Zalon  
3- Nevar Kanzaki  
4- Liam Kimura  
5- Kokoro Domyoji  
6- Slygamm Rastodiel  
7- Shizuka Ryoji  
8- Saki Urashi  
9- Higarshi Dante  
10- Junko

Numeros/Fraccion:

13- Aeris

19- Mayu Kawashima (Fraccion for Espada 7)

37- Kan Meito (Fraccion for Espada 5)

40- Sendatsu (Fraccion for Espada 5)

42- Heiki (Fraccion for Espada 5)

49- Kikenbutsu (Fraccion for Espada 5)

66- Obsidian (Fraccion for Espada 4)

Privaron Espada:

101- Aoshi Himura

102- Rai

-

-

AWOL Arrancar

Former 1st Espada- Nero Rhapsodes

Former 3rd Espada- Hotaru

Former 7th Espada- Isumi


	4. List of Squad Members Shinigami

All Captain Positions have been taken.

**Squad 1:**  
Captain: Kensaku Tsugara

Lieutenant: Jared Pekon

**Squad 2:**  
Captain: Haruka Hikami

Lieutenant: Hisiro

**Squad 3:**  
Captain: Bydori Hogana

Lieutenant: Bondel Monder

5th Seat: Dolly Genma

**Squad 4:**  
Captain: Aio Akari

Lieutenant: Ai Retsu

**Squad 5:**  
Captain: Kazu

Lieutenant: Denkiteki Monogatari

**Squad 6:**  
Captain: Shinra Hikari

Lieutenant: Kyoshiro Kiryu

5th Seat: Kikyo Kiryu

**Squad 7:**  
Captain: Serhphael Hewley

Lieutenant: Omamori Fafnir

**Squad 8:**  
Captain: Gerik Azuma

Lieutenant: Marissa Ishikata

**Squad 9:**  
Captain: Iyashii Purotekuta

Lieutenant: Etsuka Wu

**Squad 10:**  
Captain: Ayame Hegira

Lieutenant:

3rd Seat: Kenshin Shinamori

**Squad 11:**  
Captain: Aiko Takura

Lieutenant: Ginkai Tarou

**Squad 12:**  
Captain: Raven Kanzaki (Vizard, but doesn't know it)

Lieutenant: Kimiko Keiko

**Squad 13:**  
Captain: Shigure Tenbatsu

Lieutenant: Kuroise Nashira


End file.
